Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Suki angeles
Summary: Es cierto... Todos sabemos que Serena tiende a ser un poquitito... ¿Desesperante, inmadura? Pero... ¿Darien la amaría igual si ella fuese diferente? Las invito a leer este nuevo One-shot


_**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo One Shot, espero que les guste…**_

_**Los personajes como ya sabe no me pertenecen.**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Esa noche se celebraba un nuevo cumpleaños de Darien y dada la insistencia de su amada novia había accedido a regañadientes ir a la celebración preparada en el templo Hikawa especialmente para él, donde las chicas y algunos amigos asistirían. El pelinegro no era de fiestas ni celebraciones, pero la presión impuesta por Serena lo había echo ceder, el la amaba y no podía negarle nada, aunque la idea le desagradaba enormemente.

Así llegaba la hora de la fiesta, había demasiada gente para el gusto de Darien, pero Serena se encontraba totalmente emocionada ante la concurrencia.

Serena se encontraba platicando junto a Rei y Mina, cuando el dueño de su corazón llegaba junto a ellos, con una enorme cara de molestia.

¡Darien! – Exclamó la rubia lanzándose efusivamente a los brazos del pelinegro, acto que a él le desagradaba bastante, pero a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

Hola princesa – Saludó con muy poco animo mientras la rubia se colgaba de su brazo.

Luego los tediosos saludos al festejado, algunos bailes, un poco de comida, la velada resultaba ser un éxito, si no fuera por la cara de aburrido del pelinegro.

Darien ¿Qué te pasa? Esta es tu fiesta y ni siquiera la disfrutas – Señaló la rubia algo molesta mientras se encontraban algo alejados del grupo.

Serena sabes que odio las fiestas de cumpleaños, si acepté fue solo por ti, porque tu insististe, si fuera por mi ni siquiera lo celebraría – Agregó el pelinegro en tono molesto.

¡Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado! Yo solo quería que este cumpleaños fuera especial – Agregó la rubia algo ofendida mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba de su novio, mezclándose con el resto de los presentes.

¡Princesa! – Exclamó el pelinegro intentando que regresara, pero esta ya se había alejado.

Algunos minutos después Rei se acercó al pelinegro, al ver que ambos novios al parecer habían discutido.

¿Sucede algo Darien? Te ves molesto – Preguntó Rei con algo de preocupación.

Nada nuevo, ya sabes, las niñerías de Serena – Agregó dando un largo suspiro.

Ya veo… Bueno Darien tu sabes como es ella, pero además puso mucho esfuerzo en organizar esta fiesta para ti. Debería intentar sonreír por lo menos – Agregó la pelinegra.

Si lo sé, es solo que ella sabe que estas cosas me incomodan mucho, tu me conoces Rei, sabes como soy yo y Serena también lo sabe – Señaló el pelinegro con molestia – Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo que nos llevemos bien, nuestra personalidades realmente son muy diferentes y últimamente eso se nota mucho en nuestra relación, a veces siento que me asfixia un poco, no sé si me entiendes – Agregó con un suspiro aún más hondo.

Darien… ¿Acaso me quieres decir que ya no la amas? – Exclamó Rei con profunda preocupación.

¡Noooo! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? – Respondió inmediatamente el pelinegro – La amo igual que el primer día, es solo que… Bueno… Me gustaría que fuera más no sé… Algo más madura, más seria, como decirlo, que fuera… ¡Menos Serena! Tú me entiendes.

Claro que te entiendo Darien, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, Serena es Serena y no creo que la podamos cambiar – Agregó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Bueno, puedes aprovechar de pedirlo como deseo de cumpleaños cuando apagues las velas – Señaló en tono burlón.

Claro – Respondió el pelinegro entre risas – Seguramente dará resultado.

Nunca se sabe Darien, tu mejor que nadie sabes que la magia muchas veces existe – Agregó la pelinegra mientras se alejaba.

Llegó el momento de cantar el cumpleaños feliz al pelinegro y un gran pastel (cortesía de Lita) se dejaba ver, junto a las abundantes velas en él.

El momento de apagar las velas llegaba, mientras todos expectantes, Serena incluida gritaban animadamente ¡Qué pida un deseo!

El pelinegro se acercó dispuesto a apagar las velas cuando recordó las palabras de Rei -_Bueno puedes aprovechar de pedirlo como deseo de cumpleaños cuando apagues las velas – _Sonrió para si burlescamente de solo considerarlo, pero de todas maneras ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo?

Miró a su novia fijamente por unos segundos y luego cerró sus ojos, mientras en su mente cruzaban las palabras:

_Deseo… Que Serena cambie, que sea más madura, más seria, más adulta, que sea… que sea… Más parecida a mí – _Pensó mientras apagaba las velas de un solo soplido.

La velada siguió sin complicaciones, el pelinegro pese a su malestar intentó disfrutar lo más posible la fiesta hasta que esta llegaba a su fin.

Buscó por todas partes a su novia, pero no la encontró.

Que extraño… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Serena? No creo que esté molesta – Se decía el pelinegro mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

Serena se marchó hace un rato Darien – Indicó Mina mientras se acercaba hasta él para despedirse – Me comentó que se sentía algo mal así que llamó a un taxi y se fue.

Me dijo que no te avisara para que siguieras disfrutando de la fiesta – Agregó encogiéndose de hombros mientras se marchaba – ¡Que descanses!

Definitivamente debe seguir molesta – pensó el pelinegro mientras se marchaba también y se despedía de los pocos invitados que aún quedaban, sacó su celular para llamar a su princesa – Mejor la busco mañana, quizás ya esté dormida – Se dijo nuevamente mientras guardaba el móvil y se dirigía hacia su departamento.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

La luz del sol colándose por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación daban cuenta de un nuevo día, Darien se levantó aún algo somnoliento por la velada anterior y lo poco que había dormido, revisó su celular percatándose de que su amada novia aún no había realizado su llamado matutino - _Extraño _– pensó.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Poco después se dirigía camino al hospital, donde se encontraba realizando su pasantía, se dio cuenta de que a unos cuantos paso más allá se acercaba su amada rubia, distraída leyendo algunos papeles que llevaba en sus manos.

¡Oh, cuanto lo siento, disculpe iba distraída! – Exclamó la rubia al pasar a llevar levemente al pelinegro.

Descuida princesa, ya estoy acostumbrado – Contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Darien… No te había visto, que sorpresa encontrarte a esta hora, me parece que vas algo retrasado – Contestó cortésmente la rubia.

Si… Bueno la fiesta de anoche, ya sabes – Agregó Darien bastante extrañado al ver que su novia no se había lanzado efusivamente a sus brazos como de costumbre.

Ya veo… Lo siento no pensé que te causaría problemas – Respondió la rubia bajando levemente la vista.

No Sere, por favor no es tu culpa, además aún tengo algo de tiempo, si quieres vamos a desayunar algo ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

No te preocupes, ya desayuné en casa, además no quiero retrasarte, mejor nos vemos cuando salgas, aún tengo mucho que estudiar – Respondió mostrando los papales que llevaba entre sus manos.

Sere ¿Está enojada por lo de anoche, verdad? – Preguntó nuevamente Darien al percatarse de la actitud algo indiferente de su novia.

Como piensas eso Darien, como podría estar molesta por una niñería como esa, es solo que no quiero que tengas problemas en el hospital por mi culpa y de verdad tengo mucho que estudiar – Agregó en tono despreocupado dando un casto beso en los labios de su novio y retirándose del lugar – Te llamo en la tarde para que nos reunamos ¿Te parece?

Cla… Claro – Contestó el pelinegro con extrañeza en su voz – Nos vemos después entonces princesa.

El día siguió sin mayores complicaciones y aunque el pelinegro revisaba cada cinco minutos su celular comprobando que este estuviera en buen estado y tuviese servicio, no recibía llamada de su joven novia.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Una nueva mañana y Serena no daba señales de vida, no había llamado el día anterior como lo había prometido y tampoco se había pronunciado el día de hoy.

_De verdad debe estar muy molesta conmigo – _Pensaba el pelinegro, era la única posibilidad razonable que se le ocurría.

Decidió entonces ir a buscarla a la preparatoria, hoy era su día libre y podría pasar la tarde entera con su novia y de ser necesario pedir disculpas por su comportamiento y solucionar las cosas.

Esperaba fuera del lugar apoyado en su convertible cuando la vio aparecer, venía junto a Amy y Mina, quienes por alguna razón venía más silenciosas que de costumbre, mirando con extrañeza a la rubia.

¡Princesa! – Exclamó el pelinegro al verla, haciéndole señas con las manos.

Hola Darien – Contestó la rubia cordialmente, quedando frente a su novio.

Amy y Mina se miraban extrañadas al percatarse que la rubia no se lanzaba como siempre a los brazos de su novio.

Hola chicas – Agregó el pelinegro saludando a las dos jóvenes que permanecían cerca.

Princesa, ayer no me llamaste y me preocupé mucho ¿Sabes? – Agregó el pelinegro dirigiéndose nuevamente a su novia.

Ay lo siento Darien, es que como te comenté me encontraba estudiando y ya sabes, las horas se pasan volando y no me percaté de que se había hecho tarde, supuse que estabas cansado y no quise molestarte – Contestó la chica con una sincera sonrisa.

¿Estudiando? ¿Y desde cuando estudias tanto? – Preguntó el chico en tono burlón.

Bueno Darien, este es mi último año y debo dar lo mejor de mi para poder entrar a la universidad – Agregó la chica en tono serio.

_¡¿Universidad?_ – Pensó Darien, Serena jamás le había hablado siquiera de pensar continuar con sus estudios.

En todo caso Darien, el estudio rindió sus frutos, a Serena le fue excelente en el examen de hoy, casi me caigo de espaldas cuando supimos que le ganó incluso a Amy – Exclamó Mina con expresión de sorpresa.

¡¿De verdad? Vaya, felicidades princesa – Exclamó el pelinegro propinándole un fuerte abrazo a su novia.

Darien, no es necesario que seas tan efusivo – Agregó la rubia apartando con sutileza al pelinegro – De todas maneras no es algo por lo que haya que celebrar, es mi deber cumplir en la escuela.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si, sin duda la rubia parecía estar enferma o algo, no era la misma Serena de siempre.

De todas maneras ¿Te parece si te invito a comer algo para celebrar? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

Lo siento Darien, pero les prometí a las chicas que iríamos a comer juntas hoy – Respondió la rubia.

No te preocupes Sere, vamos otro día – Respondió rápidamente la peliazul.

No Amy ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Siempre las estoy plantando o cambiando sus planes y no es correcto si ya teníamos un compromiso – Agregó la rubia con seriedad – Darien ¿Te parece si nos reunimos después?

¿Y si vamos todos juntos? Yo las invito – Contra atacó el pelinegro.

¿Les molestaría chicas? – Consultó la rubia a sus amigas.

No para nada Sere, vamos todos – Contestó Mina – Solo que no queremos incomodar.

Mina que cosas dices, somos gente adulta y podemos compartir todos de una buena conversación – Respondió la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo que le extendía su novio y se dirigían hasta el vehículo del pelinegro.

Así los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana, charlaron de distintas cosas, entre ellas la fiesta anterior, lo bien que lo había pasado, la leve molestia del pelinegro y la desaparición a mitad de la fiesta de Serena.

No es para tanto chicas – Agregó la rubia – Me sentía bastante cansada y no quise molestar a nadie, para que arruinarles la diversión ¿No creen? – Agregó – Si me disculpan, debo ir al baño.

Serena esta muy extraña ¿No les comentó nada, si está molesta conmigo o algo? – Preguntó el pelinegro a las chicas cuando su novia se hallaba ya alejada del lugar.

Para nada Darien, fui la primera en preguntarle, pero me dijo que ya no era una niña de diez años como para enojarse por esas tonterías – Respondió enseguida Mina.

Es cierto Darien, ella no está molesta contigo, pero es verdad también que hoy se ha comportado muy extraña, ha estado más callada que de costumbre, se comporta como… como… Ay Darien no te vayas a enojar, pero se comporta como tú en versión femenina – Agregó Amy bajando levemente la vista.

Ya veo… Quizás este enferma – Comentó el pelinegro con preocupación, justo en el momento en que Serena se acercaba a ellos.

¿Quién está enferma? – Preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba junto a su novio.

Nadie amor – Contestó el pelinegro dándole un ligero beso en la punta de su nariz.

Mmm, creo que me están ocultando algo, pero bueno, si no quieren contarme, sus razones tendrán – Indicó la rubia alzándose de hombros dando un sorbo a su refresco.

Serena, tu dedo está sangrando – Exclamó Mina con preocupación.

¿Ah? Solo es un pequeño corte, debo de habérmelo hecho en el baño, pero seguro no es nada grave – Agregó la rubia mientras cubría su corte con una bandita.

Los tres chicos se miraron en silencio, ¿Serena sin curiosidad? ¿Sin hacer su acostumbrado escándalo o berrinche por tener una herida? No había duda, algo le sucedía a Serena.

La tarde siguió su curso, luego de la comida Amy y Mina se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares mientras que Serena y Darien decidieron ir a dar un paseo al parque.

Princesa, haz estado muy callada hoy ¿De verdad está todo bien? - Preguntó el pelinegro mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas del parque.

Si amor ya te lo dije, me siento perfectamente, si lo dices porque estoy algo distraída es porque esta semana estoy llena de exámenes y tengo mucho que estudiar – Agregó la rubia observando su reloj – Lo que me recuerda que ya es tarde y debo regresar a casa para repasar algunas materias y tú debes hacer lo mismo para prepararte para mañana – Agregó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Sere aún es temprano, quedemos un ratito más ¿Sí? – Intervino inmediatamente el pelinegro mientras por primera vez era él quien abrazaba efusivamente a su novia para que volviera a sentarse.

De acuerdo Darien, pero solo un rato más, de lo contrario será tu culpa si me va mal mañana en el examen – Contestó la rubia otorgándole un leve sonrisa.

Así permanecieron varios minutos más, observando el atardecer, esta vez era Darien quien colgaba del brazo de su novia y le hablaba de mil cosas diferentes, realmente se sentía extraño en esa situación, pero le gustaba ver a su amada princesa tan preocupada por sus estudios.

Momentos más tarde el pelinegro se encontraba en su departamento, después de haber ido a dejar a su novia a su casa.

¡Que rayos le habrá pasado a Serena hoy! – Pensaba el pelinegro dando vueltas en su habitación mientras se preparaba para dormir.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Una semana ya había pasado y la actitud de Serena parecía no querer cambiar.

No puede seguir enojada – Se repetía a si mismo el pelinegro tratando de encontrar un explicación al radical cambio de personalidad de su amada princesa.

Esa semana la había visto tan solo dos días y por muy breves momentos, la primera fue mientras iba hacia el hospital y se la encontró en su camino, la rubia luego de un cortés saludo le explicó que iba camino a un examen y no podía perder tiempo así que se despidió rápidamente.

La segunda había sido el día anterior cuando después de mucho insistir por teléfono y no conseguir ubicarla ya que se encontraba "ocupada" con las chicas, haciendo algunos deberes con su mamá, estudiando y muchas otras responsabilidades había ido a buscarla a la preparatoria y conseguido una pequeña cita.

_- Flash Back -_

Vamos princesa, no te he visto en toda la semana ¿Qué te cuesta? Vamos al parque de diversiones si quieres ¿Que te parece? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

Darien, ya estoy algo grandecita para ir al parque ¿No crees? – Respondió la rubia con seriedad.

Pero entonces podemos ir al cine o algo, lo que sea para que estemos un rato junto, o acaso… ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? Haz estado evadiéndome todos estos días – Preguntó el pelinegro con algo de temor.

¡Darien como puedes pensar eso! – Agregó inmediatamente la rubia - No estoy evadiéndote, pero creo que ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio ¿No crees? No quiero que llegues a pensar que te persigo todo el día.

Además esta ha sido una semana muy ocupada con exámenes, pero eso es todo, vamos Darien tu debes entenderme, sabes que debo ser responsable en los estudios, es mi futuro el que está en juego.

Si lo sé princesa, es solo que… Esta semana has estado tan extraña, que podría jurar que me cambiaron a mi Serena, o que ya no me quieres como antes – Agregó haciendo un leve puchero causando la inmediata sonrisa de su novia.

Darien, pareces un niño chiquito – agregó dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz – De acuerdo vamos a tomar un café – Agregó con una sonrisa.

_¡¿Un café? ¡Pero si odias el café! _– Pensó el pelinegro – Bueno cualquier cosa por estar con su novia algunos momentos.

_- Fin Flash Back -_

Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque sumido en sus pensamientos, realmente esta nueva Serena lo tenía desconcertado, extrañaba a su princesa de siempre.

Hola Darien ¿Por qué tan pensativo? – La voz de Rei lo volvió a la realidad.

Hola Rei – el pelinegro la invitó a sentarse a su lado – Nada, es solo… No lo sé, Serena está tan cambiada… Ya no es la misma de siempre, no sé que le ha pasado esta semana, pero definitivamente no es la misma de siempre.

Si me he dado cuenta, yo también la he notado muy extraña, más… bastante más seria, no lo sé bien, pero definitivamente está cambiada – Agregó la pelinegra en un suspiro.

Si precisamente, es como si mi deseo se hubiese cumplido – Agregó el pelinegro, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo miró alarmado a Rei.

Darien, no creerás en eso ¿O sí? – Rei lo miró con incredulidad.

No hallo otra explicación, definitivamente Serena se está comportando exactamente como lo pedí en mi deseo – Señaló con asombro el pelinegro.

Bueno en tal caso no deberías estar tan triste entonces, si tu deseo se ha cumplido como tu dices – Señaló con algo de ironía – Deberías estar contento ya que Serena se ha convertido en la mujer que siempre haz querido.

No Rei todo lo contrario, la extraño, quiero a mi Serena de regreso, no quiero un clon, quiero a mi novia de siempre – Agregó con bastante tristeza.

Es una lástima Darien, al parecer tendrás que acostumbrarte a la nueva Serena – Agregó la pelinegra alzándose de hombros – Bueno Darien, debo irme – Indicó mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Se quedó solo nuevamente pensando en el deseo que había pedido, en realidad el no creía en esas cosas, pero no encontraba otra explicación, de pronto la vio en una banca algo alejada del lugar, se encontraba concentrada leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro, se acercó hasta ella en silencio.

¡Princesa, que suerte tengo hoy! – Exclamó el pelinegro tomándola por sorpresa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

¡Darien me asustaste! ¿Por qué de pronto me abrazas así? – Preguntó la rubia arqueando una de sus cejas.

Por que quería sorprenderte – Agregó el pelinegro mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su frente.

Bueno no deberías hacer estas cosas tan efusivamente, puede ser muy molesto ¿Sabes? – Agregó la chica mientras retomaba su lectura.

¡Serena por favor reacciona! – Exclamó de pronto el pelinegro al borde de la histeria.

¡Por favor dime que te está pasando! ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?

No entiendo a que te refieres Darien – Respondió la rubia en tono desinteresado.

¡Extraño a mi Serena alegre y divertida a mi pequeña princesa llorona! ¿Dónde está ella? – Agregó el pelinegro con visible desesperación.

Darien yo solo cumplí tu deseo eso es todo – Señaló de pronto la rubia – Pensé que era esto lo que querías.

El pelinegro la observó con asombro sin saber que decir.

Te escuché Darien… Escuché lo que hablabas con Rei la noche de tu cumpleaños – Agregó en un suspiro la chica, con bastante seriedad.

Sere… Eso que dije… Yo… Lo siento – Agregó el pelinegro bajando levemente la mirada.

No Darien, no tienes por que disculparte, no estoy molesta contigo si eso es lo que piensas – Agregó la rubia sinceramente mientras se ponía de pie.

No te voy a negar que al principio si me dolió mucho, que no me aceptaras como era y quería vengarme un poquitito, debo confesa – Agregó la chica dando un suspiro.

Pero después de meditarlo… Simplemente pensé que era esto lo que querías, que me volviera una chica responsable, seria, más adulta, alguien que no te avergüence, ni te atosigue todo el tiempo, créeme que si lo hice solo fue porque te amo y quería que fueras mucho más feliz con la nueva Serena que siempre deseaste a tu lado – Agregó la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

Yo también te amo mi princesa, te amo tal y como eres, te he amado así tal cual desde el día en que te conocí – Agregó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Siento mucho si te hice pensar otra cosa, incluso yo mismo pensé que eso era lo que necesitaba, pero me he dado cuenta que te amo precisamente por cómo eres, porque con tu personalidad alegras mis días e iluminas toda mi vida con tu hermosa sonrisa, tu alegría y tu forma de ser. Por favor vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, te lo suplico – El pelinegro la miró con ojos suplicantes.

Es lo que deseas Darien ¿Estás seguro? – Agregó Serena con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Si, es lo que deseo con todo mi corazón, deseo tener a mi Serena de siempre, tal y como es, iluminando mi vida – Finalizó el pelinegro tomando el rostro de su amada con ambas manos propinándole un dulce beso cargado de amor.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno chicas, espero que les hay gustado, es un invento más de mi cabecita loca jiji.**

**Ya saben cualquier comentario espero sus rw con ansias.**

**Besos y ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
